the holiday
by pennypotter128
Summary: alri8 this is my first fic so be nice i no u all are but just in case nyways its a fic based on the cameron diaz jack black etc movie called the holiday i think u ll love it reviews r a must plzzzz.. read it u ll love it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer –plot based on the Cameron Diaz, Jude law, jack black movie called the holiday n I don't own harry potter come on everyone knows that

The holiday

Chapter 1

As she sat in the candlelight trying to figure out a way through all her case files "go on Minerva take a break "said Alastor moody her auror partner "look moody your useless am not related to you in anyway so I fortunately don't have the disease of lethargy "she said, he chuckled "alright if you want to work you're your ass off be my guest "he said

The next morning as he read the daily prophet ------- BORED WITH YOUR MONOTONOUS LIFE WANNA TRY SOMEONELSE THEN GO AHEAD GIVE US YOUR NAME WE 'LL DO IT FOR YOU

NOTE-no potions, no spells, jinxes used .50 galleons per head

Contact—marc Murray and Janet smith job transfer n ministry registered

So relax and take a break

Alastor smiled he knew exactly what to do ……………………….

2 days later

"You can't be serious "said the DADA teacher to his sister and the transfiguration teacher

"Well quiet "said Arianna Dumbledore to Albus Dumbledore

"But----------Dippet, ministry, Abeforth all agreed that's impossible "

"All taken care off" she smiled

"Arrgh I m tired of being a teacher I want to do something else maybe let's see an auror's job "she said smiling

"And who did you exchange your supposedly boring life with?"Albus questioned

"Alastor planned it for her--------- you know------- Minerva don't you al my friend from auror school and Hogwarts?"She said

"But Riana she hates me "he whined." "What rubbish! Now I want you to be good to her alright "she kissed his check and continued packing …

"MOODY SOME DAY I WILL SURELY KILL YOU" said Minerva as she was packing in her apartment.

"Come on Minnie you're like my younger sister and besides I am sure you'll love to spend some quality time with your albus "he sniggered

"How do you want to die?"She asked him he laughed even more

"And I have to live with that arrogant prat yy? Y Merlin y do I have such caring friends" she cried

"Come on floo before you get late" he literally dragged her to her fireplace

Suddenly ariana flooed over

"Hello! Am I late" she asked

"No dear min's just leaving "see yea min "

She made a bad face and flooed to Hogwarts

(AN: ariana is not mental .and once the arrangements are made you can't back out I forgot to mention that)

Reviews ohhhh I love reviews (their like food for my creativity)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don t own harry potter yada yada yada

Chapter 2

"Minerva how nice to see you again..." said Armando Dippet kissing the back of Minerva's palm

"Yes of course you too sir. "She said in a weird tone.

"School starts in two days. Your reference books are in your room and if you need absolutely anything just ask any house elf .now let's go meet all the staff shall we "he said leading her into the great hall

"Now everyone "he cleared his throat to gain their attention

"Alright …. Since you all know Arianna has gone and her replacement is here everyone meet Minerva McGonagall she works as an auror in the ministry is in the alpha A squad "said dippet cheerfully and introduced each teacher to her most of who she knew having studied under or with them.

"This is Horace slughorn he teaches potions, metaphor makings he teaches care of magical creatures, filius flitwick who teaches charms, pomonoma sprout who teaches herbology, Rolanda hooch our flying instructor and poppy pomfrey our med witch ,hagrid our games keeper , and Mrs. Norris his cat and madam pince our librarian and………Morris malfoy he teaches astronomy and where the hell did he go again sorry but seemingly our dear DADA teacher is not very punctual you see ."Said dippet

"Maybe albus got stuck up somewhere you know he's famous maybe got himself covered in girls' lips again "sneered malfoy

"Quiet incorrect aren't we "said albus coming from Merlin knew where "ah yes! Albus finally Minerva you would surely know albus your year defeater of grindelwald and the most eligible bachelor in England I am sure your aware of that my dear "he laughed

Albus blushed crimson "hello Minerva "he smiled "its nice meeting you again" he said lightly but arrogantly according to Minerva

"Yes you too albus."She said smiling fakely

Dippet stared at them was is just him or did they just hold on to each other's hands for a bit too long

He was sure they did not very much like each other but could it be possible that behind the arrogant and fake nature there was something called affection and love.

"Ahem. Ms. McGonagall might I escort you to your room "said malfoy

"Yes that would be very kind of you "she said

"Why don't I do that, I mean that Minerva's room is right next to mine? Would you like that Minerva?"Asked metaphor

"well in that case why don't both of you do the honors "said albus from behind

"And what are you implying?"Asked metaphor

"Don't metaphor he's the great albus Dumbledore he'll break your bones "said malfoy

"excuse me but ummm...it's quiet alright I can find my way through the castle quiet well you don't need have to fight over such petty things "she said kindly and left for her room.

She reached her room and opened the room it was quiet spacious

"intruder alert ,intruder alert, intruder alert "said a voice she removed her wand when a phoenix came flying through the adjacent room and nipped on a device .she stared dumfound she entered the room and looked at the bird it was so beautiful strong and had caring eyes she stroked his head he cooed at her

"Hello there aren't you a magnificent thing "she said

"Hey! Your in the wrong room "said albus from behind his wand was out and he was panting

"Oh! I am terribly sorry "she apologized."

"Mistakes happen "he said sweetly he noticed his heart was racing to fast and for some reason it wasn't because he ran all the way to his room.

She noticed his discomfort "are you alright?"She asked "yes "he said gaining composure

"Your room's right opposite."He said "oh yes thank you for that "she said

Maybe she didn't hate him he thought smiling to himself.

"Is he yours?"She said playing with the phoenix

"Yes, got him as an egg from somewhere near Greece his names Fawkes"

"He seems to have taken to you "he told her

"Well I think I have too" she replied sweetly

Maybe he wasn't that pratty she thought smiling

"Well I must be going must unpack and maybe refer to the books too." she said getting up

"Do you need help" he asked kindly "oh! metaphor's already coming "she said rubbing her neck with her hand "alright ummm goodbye then "she said "Minerva " "yes "she asked "just be careful when your with him "he said she raised an eyebrow "he's not very gentlemen like when he gets too close to you "he told her she looked at him confused "I had to beat him up bcoz he tried to do Arianna "he said firmly "that's why he dislikes me "he said honestly ."And malfoy well he's just being malfoy" he told her.

"thank you I'll be careful "she smiled .he nodded and kissed the back of her palm and she departed

Back at auror headquarters

"Ok that's the foe glass and that's you office that's mine need anything just say "said alastor to Arianna sometime later

"Hey are you hungry for dinner "he asked her "yes please" she replied

"Alright my friend owns this great place back in London would you like to go there with me "he asked shyly " "is this some kind of a date "she asked slyly .she had always liked alastor she giggled "only if both of us want it to be I Know I do. "He said with all his Gryffindor courage and held out his hand and she took it.

Reviews I need reviews really hungry review review review people save the kids life.


	3. Chapter 3

Author note-woo ok that was a tough fight back there in the review box many people supported me some didn't but that's ok I'll follow the things that one of the anonymous reviewer said and flame or not thank you for giving your time in reading my fic and thank you for reviewing please tell me that even though its bad you do like my fic even a little bit please it encourages me to write better

And I think I shouldn't abandon this story because different people will have different views on it some good and some bad

I must learn to except criticisms too as they are a way in life and will also help me improve

-thank you and keep reviewing

Disclaimer-I don't own harry potter or any of the characters because if I did I would be really rich by now

Chapter 3

That night

"Hello Minerva, now how can I help you?" asked Metaphor "Yes, of course thank you for coming Metaphor would you mind handing me those books from the desk. "She asked him standing on a ladder next to the huge book case "sure "he said smiling .she took the book from him as she bent he got a better view of how pretty she was, he was tempted but he had to be careful since she was an auror and she did seem to be a person never to cross

But he couldn't help it, he shook the ladder she was standing purposely his basic plan was to get her into his arms as she fell he prepared himself to catch her making an I didn't mean to that face, but she didn't land in his arms.

As Minerva fell she thought she was going to wake up tomorrow in the hospital wing but she felt strong arms around her, she opened her eyes it was Albus "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? "He asked her, she didn't know what to say so the only sensible thing she thought of doing was to stare into his eyes, he stared back this went on for a long time .Until. "Ahem, ahem, AHEM"coughed metaphor, that was supposed to be his ticket to Minerva land not Albus's. "Umm… yes Metaphor professor Dippet wants to see you."Said Albus putting Minerva down on the ground. "But I was supposed to help here." said Metaphor angrily "yes of course I will personally see to that."Said Albus smiling to his colleague

"Fine."Said metaphor he said as he left the room slamming the room "thanks" she said "For what? "He asked politely "well he pushed the ladder on purpose I am sure of that "she said. "How can you be so sure?" he asked "I am an auror remember and then alpha –A team is supposed to learn occulemency"she smiled "I see" he said impressively .He checked his watch and said "hey it's time for dinner would you like me to escort you to the hall professor McGonagall" he said "I'd like that thank you very much professor Dumbledore" she informed him and they left for dinner

Back at Minerva's apartment

"I really had a good time Alastor thank you."Said Arianna

"Well then umm… I guess I'll meet you tomorrow then ….."Said Alastor

"Sure partner." she laughed after which they shared an awkward silence. She smiled .He couldn't resist, he moved forward but realized what he was going to do and he moved a step behind "…..umm I didn't mean to that …… I am so sorry I shouldn't have done that excuse me for my impudence…..I…" he said but she didn't let him complete she kissed him, he couldn't believe Arianna Dumbledore was snogging him .The reason why he never went out on a date with anyone was standing there with his mouth in hers.

After what seemed seconds she let go and smiled sheepishly at him, he smiled back and sighed.

"You should have done that long back Alastor maybe when we were at auror school." she told him .He beamed. "I'll see you tomorrow then Alastor, good night, sleep well." she said closing the door; he was still standing there whispering "You bet I will."


	4. Chapter 4

Author note-thank you everyone for reviewing I am very great full to all of you and also thank you for the handy tips in writing I shall surely use them

Disclaimer-I hate writing this-

I don't own harry potter etc.

Chapter 4

Two days later at Hogwarts

"Welcome back children, to another year at Hogwarts as I can see many heads straining to know who the new person on the staff table is, well our transfiguration teacher has taken up our replacement's job at the ministry while her replacement is here to take over her job , now I think that is enough of detailing .Students please welcome professor Minerva McGonagall who will be your new transfiguration teacher for this year." completed Dippet there was a big applause and a bit of chattering within the student body even a few sneers were heard from the Slytherine table.

"Minerva McGonagall, did Dippet say that the new teacher was McGonagall?"Questioned James Potter who was a fifth year and Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team

"That's what I heard mate." answered Sirius Black

"My father works with her, she's in Alpha –A that's the number one auror squad in the whole ministry of magic. Dad works in Alpha-B." James said proudly.

"But if she's such an accomplished auror what is she doing here? "Asked Lily Evans another fifth year

"Beats me." said James

"Huh? Evans did you just talk to Me." said James hopefully

"Save it Potter." she replied quickly fearing he would ask her out on a date again, she was pretty tired of him pestering her around asking her out on a date and her replying in the negative, but he would never listen to the rude comments or remarks she specially reserved for him .His stubbornness was maybe the only thing she found attractive in him, he wouldn't give up even if it involved him jumping into the black lake during Christmas, he would do it, actually he had already done it, when she told him that she would go out with him, if he jumped into the lake during Christmas ,but sadly he never got a chance to take her out because by the time Hagrid got to him he was frozen like a popsicle and had to spend his whole vacation at the hospital wing and since Lily quite conveniently forgot that they ever had such a deal they never got a chance to know each other better.

Dinner was a quick affair after which Dippet gave his concluding speech and asked the students to leave for bed.

"Good night "said Albus leaving Minerva at her room.

"Good night. "She replied back.

Next morning

"Hey which year do you have now?"Metaphor asked Minerva in the great hall

"Fifth years."She replied bluntly

His hand snaked towards her thigh, she shoved it away.

"Hey what's wrong Minerva cant I have a little fun? You mustn't be so uptight all the time you know got to let your hair down for a bit, if you know what I mean?" he said grinning like an idiot

"Oh! Boy hope Metaphor knows who he's acting wolfish with." said Lily Evans to her friend over her pumpkin juice.

"Is he gone mental, he's acting like a pervert with an auror and not just an auror an Alpha-A squad auror."

"HE's going to get it, finally." The girl's giggled together

Back on the staff table Minerva was furious her fury was visible in her eyes.

"And what exactly are you implying Professor Makings?"She yelled getting to her feet.

"I…..I…I...I….what do you mean Minerva "he tried to laugh the matter off. But Minerva was quiet reluctant to let go.

"Did I offend you in some way Minerva?"He asked her noticing almost all the student bodies' eyes on them

'Is there something wrong?"Asked Albus and Dippet together.

"You want to know what is wrong this pervert of a man is teaching in your school and look at you you're just sitting here and doing nothing, it's me today it might just be some other girl student tomorrow and then what will you do cover him up won't you or probably just expel that student .Merlin knows it might just have happened and maybe he's asked some poor girl to shut up or face the fear of expulsion and of course her parent's will think it's her fault blame her for the rest of her life and if this does happen then maybe you'll be really popular won't you ,maybe Rita Skeeter will put up big pictures of you on the front page stating that you have been 'framed' for molesting a girl I am pretty sure you would love such publicity now won't you." she thundered.

"Wow, go McGonagall woo hoo! You rock go professor we are all with you." shouted some Gryffindor girls and Rawenclaw girls.

"How dare you accuse me for something so sullied?"Said Metaphor getting up and out of his sudden shock he lifted his hand to hit her ,Albus jumped from his seat to save Minerva from the blow but she was faster. She caught his hand before it landed on her face twisted it behind his back pulled out her wand and pocked it into his flesh near his neck

"I am an auror I don't appreciate your moves don't you ever touch me again or even think of acting the same way with any of your students cause trust me if I hear anything about you harming these girls or any other girl for that matter you won't see a very bright future in Azkaban .I am pretty sure you won't like that now would you?"She asked him

"No…."he squealed in pain.

"Good then." she said releasing him.

"Good day headmaster." she told Dippet and strode out of the great hall with her head high

"Go McGonagall, you rock, you sure showed that pervert, professor, well done professor." were some of the comments shouted out to her as she strode out of the hall

The last comment heard was James Potter shouting "You're the best auror I've seen, that was the best fight I've seen till Dumbledore beat metaphor's behind ."


	5. Chapter 5

Author note-I think I have finally got the hang of writing in proper English, grammar etc.

It's easy but hard work anyways let's get on with the fic then shall we

Disclaimer-I don't own harry potter or any of its characters but that doesn't mean I don't love them .Great job J.K even though I am damn jealous of you .hehehehe.

Chapter5

Three months after the breakfast episode

"Prof ….professor McGonagall, professor Dippet has asked me to give this to you this. "Stammered the first year.

"Very well. "She said and went to the headmasters chambers.

She opened the door to enter the room, but her auror instincts made her peep inside first.

In the office sat the minister of magic and the governors of the school along with all the staff, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Ah, yes Minerva come in." said Dippet lightly. She entered the room where she saw metaphor sitting next to the minister of magic with a plaster on his hand, he glared at her angrily. She rolled her eyes and went to stand next to the empty spot next to Albus.

"You do know he's faking it "he whispered to her in an obvious sort of a tone. She nodded in the affirmative.

"Am I in deep trouble?"She asked concerned.

"Don't worry; the governors have heard a similar case about Metaphor harassing girls and if they listen to Metaphor the students body, some of the staff and I will surely vouch for you." he said kindly.

She smiled back kindly.

The meeting began, it lasted for about three hours or so, the final judgment was that metaphor would be barred from teaching at any schools within Europe.

"But…I didn't do anything I have been working in this school since 3 years and you do not trust me but you trust this newbie why I don't understand and nor am I going without an explanation." said Metaphor .

"Well Professor Making the only explanation for this is that the council has already heard such a case before and you have been found guilty before but yet no proper action was taken that means you were only suspended for three days with a warning I wish you remembered that but as we can see here you have breached you're promise leaving us no choice but to block you from any educational institute in Europe as our ministries reach is only around Europe if it were beyond you would be barred from educational institutes around the world and another thing I wish for you to know is that you're punishment extends to both muggle as well as wizarding institutes and the matter of trust I would trust Minerva with my life she is an respectable auror and I know her since the age of 17 she would never create such an unpleasant scene if it was not desired at that moment I am sure she herself was embarrassed to do what she did or more embarrassed that she tried to befriend you ."Said the minister of magic

She blushed when the minister completed his speech about her.

"Wow you really are the minister's pet "chuckled Albus

"You believe that Skeeter woman?"She replied haughtily

He only smiled and pouted

"Well than you must know the crap she writes about the auror department."

He frowned and said "you mean the part where she wrote that you had an affair with Alastor Moody and that if you got married the chances of you getting his post would be five times more than what they are now?"

"Yes so you did read it" she asked almost laughing

"And is it true?"He said a bit sadly knowing the part about the post wasn't true but if she was in love with Alastor than his heart would be broken and shattered as he had realized a few days ago that he had started developing feeling for her

"No are you crazy ,Alastor is like my brother I would never go out with him and besides he has only ever liked your sister never dated anyone you know waited too long for her ."She said lightly

"Actually I already knew that but what about you then?"He asked slyly

"I haven't dated since I was 19 and besides I already have someone in mind "She said blushing. (An-The someone she meant was him)

"Oh! Who is that?" he said sadly

"I can't tell you that it's a secret "she blushed a darker shade of red which was clearly visible on her pale skin.

"But you know the most abysmal thing about her article was that I wanted Alastor's post when we were already partners." she laughed as she entered her room.

"So I guess I'll see you at dinner than "he said

"Yes, certainly." she said closing the door behind her

A month later

"Here let me help you with those "said Albus taking a few mammoth sized books out of Minerva's hands

"Thank you you're very kind" she said sweetly

"It's my pleasure helping a damsel in distress "he laughed

He gather all his courage to ask her "So umm…if you're not doing anything tonight maybe we could get some dinner in hogsmeade that is if you like I mean you don't have to go……with me you know … am bored eating here so I wanted to eat out so I wanted some company and so I asked you that is if you wanted to go …with me …I mean I'll be there and you no maybe some nice dinner we can know each other better …that is if you wanted to go with me ..if you'd like that that is I mean …you don't have to go if you don't want to its ok I ……..under…"

"Albus are you asking me out?"She cut his stammered one person conversation.

"Well if you wanted to go with me, but you don't have to I mean it's ok I completely understand." he said.

"I'd love to go I am not doing anything tonight anyways "she said

"You'll go out with me."He said as if it was the best thing in the world

"Sure I'll see you at eight then." she said kissing his cheek

"At eight then "he said .She nodded and entered her classroom.

At eight

Albus knocked on Minerva's door, only to find the most ravishing beauty in front of him, he gave her the flower he had plucked for her from the greenhouse with the prior permission of professor sprout, professor sprout had obliged greatly to his request cause this was the first time after so many years (10) was Albus going on a date and this date was with Minerva how could she turn him down.

"You look beautiful "he said handing her the flower which she quickly placed into her hair

"It's the effect of the flower and you look good yourself." she said blushing

"Here hold this." he said asking her to hold one side of an empty rusted can. She did what she was told.

"Where are we going? Is it not reachable through apparate there? Are you sure a portkey is a safe way to travel? Is this an illegal portkey? You are sure this is safe aren't you Albus?"She bombarded him with questions.

"I assure you it is safe and why do you ask so many questions?"He asked her

They reached their destination which was a secluded muggle beach it a shady restaurant and a few muggle couples here and there.

"Shall we "he said asking her for her hand, she gave him her hand and he lead the way towards an empty table in the corner of the restaurant.

"This is surely not hogsmeade or is a part that I haven't seen? "She said slyly

"Well I thought you'd like a quieter place you know away from women coming to see your face all the time." he said shyly fidgeting with his hands, he turned around to call the waiter.

Suddenly Minerva thought of some mischief

"Oh! Merlin look it's Albus Dumbledore." she shouted.

Albus whined and jumped in his seat, he turned around to see Minerva laughing out loud

"That wasn't funny "he said

"No it wasn't funny it was hilarious." she said

He made a sad face, seeing that she felt bad for him

"I am sorry I shouldn't have laughed, but come on am sure you love all the ladies attention you must be going out on dates all most every day." she said

"Not really I just don't go out with people without knowing them and now that I am suddenly so famous everyone wants to go out with me you know to be called Albus Dumbledore's girlfriend and get their faces on the front page of the daily prophet is a big thing for girls." he said sipping his scotch

She felt stupid sitting their she had always thought that Albus was just way to hyped up by the prophet and that he always loved being the center of attraction, but now that she knew him better he seemed like a normal person this drove her more towards him .

After dinner Albus and Minerva were sitting in her living room of her living quarters they were both drunk

"You know wasssss? (What) "She said in her drunken voice.

"Wassss?"He said back

."You're not as bad as I thought you would be "she said

"Wassss do zou think I was like then?"He asked

"Well you killed that bad man Grindelwald, he killed my mum and dad you know and then you found the uses of dragon blood and you're accomplished as an auror and a professor and your only 30."She finished

"You flatter me." he said

"I thought you were a lousy arrogant prat but you're not, you're really much above what I thought you were "she said all this looking at her feet.

"You really think I am all that?" suddenly sounding very sober.

"Sheesh! Where were you all these years Minerva?"He asked and pulled her face in for a kiss, she responded almost instantly, the candles blew off due to the wind darkness covered them as they made love to each other, they were going to love that night even though the morning would be awkward and that they might just regret what they were doing now but they didn't really care about the morning they were way too engrossed in each other's arms at that moment.

Back in London (Minerva's apartment).

There was a serious snogging session going on between Alastor and Arianna.

Suddenly he broke the kiss and took her hands in his and kissed them.

"Ari "he said softly to her.

"Al" she said.

"Ari I know this is too early and maybe you would want me to wait, I'll wait forever ,I promise and I want this to be your choice ok ."He said falling to his knees and retrieved a small velvet box from his pocket.

"Arianna Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore will you marry this man who has waited too long for this moment "he said dreamily looking at her blue eyes.

She jumped into his arms and kissed him, they broke apart due to the lack of oxygen

"I'll take that as a yes" he said, she nodded, he slipped the ring into her ring finger and she kissed him again this time as his fiancée


	6. Chapter 6

Author note-Sorry about the late update just got my contacts today yeaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Had some problem in getting them on its really difficult would love some suggestions on that.

Hey to everybody who reads this fic please review its really easy you know you just read the whole chapter \story think how you feel about it and then at the end of the page click on the green button and write whatever you feel

I am open to criticisms according to my thinking they improve me and I am also open to advice which I will thank you for

And also some nice stuff cause that makes me feel really good

Anonymous reviewers are welcomed I think it's ok to be a bit lazy cause logging in can be boring but if you are logged in I could thank you for your reviews.

Thanks everyone for reviewing back there in the review box it is really encouraging when people review so keep reading and keep reviewing. Ok then enough of my crap lets continue with the fic.

Disclaimer-I don't own harry potter or any of its characters .I wish I was Rowling's daughter cause then I would inherent the story and its characters and write more about them ,but well sadly am not even close to being a friend but I surely am a big time fan.

Anyways moving from the sad and disheartening part….

Chapter 6

Next morning

Minerva opened her eyes to find herself snuggled into Albus and his hands around her waist .She smiled shifted a bit in his embrace; he frowned slightly and shifted only to bury his head into her raven colored hair. She felt his breathe on her scalp; it gave the aroma of lemon sweets and chocolate.

"Umm….lavender." said Albus sleepily

She giggled lightly, remembering that she had used the lavender shampoo in Arianna's stores.

She was still in bed because she didn't want to be the first to wake up and explain why they were in such a position; she thought he was going to surely freak out.

He opened his eyes slowly remembering last night's events, he smiled to himself.

"Oh! Merlin, I have never slept so peacefully before." he said to her thinking she was still asleep.

"Really?"She said with a start

"Yes Really." he replied smiling, he cupped her face in with his hands and kissed her, she blushed

"You know you look really pretty when you blush, especially the specific blush that you give out when you're mad at someone." He said kissing her again.

"You don't regret it?"She asked from under the blanket

"No, never, do you?"He asked stammering the last part

"No." she replied capturing his lips into a passion filled kiss, through this kiss they could feel a certain energy that bonded them together to each other ,they were sure it was love the kiss seemed like it was never going to end but he broke it when he realized the time .

"Oh! No its seventy-thirty, she's going to kill me "he mumbled loudly.

"But today is a Saturday." she complained.

"Exactly." he said

"If I am even a bit late I'll have to pay more." he added

She raised an eyebrow at him. Pay more what did he mean

"Sorry Minerva, but she'll kill me if I don't go before eight." he told her urgently

"Who?"She wondered out loud

"Katy. I'll see you later" he said fastening the last button on his robe and leaving the room in a huff.

Minerva just sat their stunned, she felt her heart break.

He didn't love her after all, this was all just a one night stand for him, of course it was he must have done that to so many women till now just like Malfoy had stated he would be under his woman fans when he had come late, now she understood what it meant these were some thoughts that passed as she sat on the bed thinking of what all had happened just a few minutes back.

In two hours she was ready for breakfast, she had almost cried her eyes out in the quick shower she had, what was I thinking ,she thought ,no guy is so perfect she thought.

"Arrrghhh! What was I thinking he could never love me as much as do and then again this is famous big headed Albus Dumbledore." she sighed to herself and exited the room for breakfast thinking that if Albus tried to confront her about the episode she'd act normal and avoid getting too close to him.

After a long afternoon

"Minerva" he called out to her as she entered her room.

She took a deep breath and turned to face him. He looked very shabby the robes he was wearing were extremely messed up

"Professor Dumbledore." she said to him avoiding looking into his eyes since her eyes had filled up with a brand new set of tears again.

"Are you crying?"He asked trying to capture her eyes into his.

"No. It's not like you give a Knut .Your---you're just so…..Oh forget it!"She snapped and entered her room. Fawkes tried to land on her shoulder to calm her but she snapped again "And takes your darn turkey with you."She slammed the door at Fawkes which made Fawkes give out a cry of sadness and he started banging on the door with his head, she felt bad for Fawkes so she opened her door but only enough to let Fawkes in and then slammed it shut again.

Albus stood there thinking if what he did to disappoint Minerva so much that she had started to cry.

After a while Fawkes left her room,

Sometime later Arianna floo called her

"Minnie, hey, do you like it there? You won't believe what happened last night Min, Alastor he---."She didn't continue only showed Minerva, her left hand were sat a diamond ring on her ring finger, and Arianna smiled and asked "so how are you? Is Albus acting nicely with you?"

"I'm great; Albus is really ummm…he's really sweet." she choked out.

Arianna frowned looking at Minerva

"Ok. What happened Minerva did he say something to you tell me please maybe I can talk to him, was he rude to you? I'll fix him up just tell Me." Coxed Arianna.

"It's nothing, don't bother." she smiled and sighed the words out.

"Alastor's choice is good isn't it?"Minerva asked trying to change the topic.

Arianna's mouth fell open.

"What?"Asked Minerva confused.

"………..."Arianna looked like she had blanked out.

"What?"Asked Minerva impatiently.

"He slept with you didn't he "she asked slyly.

"Oh! Merlin Minerva I'm so sorry I'm going to kill him, I swear."Said Arianna angrily.

Minerva couldn't control herself anymore, she started to cry.

"Oh my Minerva don't cry, you haven't cried since your mum and dad ----."Said Arianna biting her tongue at the last bit of the sentence that she said which made Minerva sob even harder.

"Minerva, listen to me, tell me exactly what happened I promise albus will not confront you about it please just tell me what happened please…"begged Arianna.

So Minerva narrated everything that had happened last night and today morning.

"Oh! Minnie it will ok don't talk to him. I'll teach him a lesson." pouted Arianna and she left to floo Albus.

Albus was sitting on his favorite armchair reading the day's prophet in his room, when suddenly.

"Albus Bloody Dumbledore!" she shouted out loudly. He dropped his paper due to the sudden outburst by his sister

"I leave you to care for that poor girl and the only thing you do to make her feel safe is to get into her pants?"She said angrily

"What? Who told you that?"He said

"How does that matter? First you make out with her then go out leaving her stunned in the room to sleep with some other girl called Katy please do explain this inappropriate behavior of yours or are you on some spree of making out with every girl you can find." she said

"1 minute did you say that I slept with a girl called Katy?"He asked laughing.

"Yes and what is so funny?"She asked.

"Ari, katy is 4 years old remember." He said, laughing even louder.

"Oh! Dear, did you mean Katherine." she asked

He nodded and said "Yes of course Katherine, you know I meet the monster every Saturday." He said beaming.

"I do, but Minerva doesn't Albus, she thinks you used her or something" said Arianna

"So is that why she was acting so weird ,I mean she was crying and stuff .I felt like consoling her but she slammed the door in my face I thought she needed some time to herself." he said in an obvious sort of voice

"Albus let me fill you in with a bit of Minerva, Minerva hasn't cried in 15 years i.e. ever since her parents were killed, she sort of became emotionally blunt, how much ever she went through she hasn't cried in so many years and then out of nowhere you came and then you bring her out of that stupid shell she created for herself and then you suddenly act like you have to go meet another girl that to right after you sleep with her. Albus, Minerva is a very special person you just need to get her to trust you, you did do that but you also broke it ,she's going to close up again I know she is, please, Albus she'll be ruined if that happens" said Arianna sadly.

"I won't let that happen I love her way to much to let that happen." he said looking at his sister who looked back smiling at him.

"Yeah, Ari, I love her, I really do, she's it, I found the person I want to be with I won't lose her I promise." he said

"I'll go talk to her now."He said opening the door.

"No, albus don't, she'll think I sent you there, take her to meet Katy tomorrow."She said.

"That's a great idea I'll do that." He said happily.

"Ari, is that a ring, on your ring finger" he said smiling and raising an eyebrow at the same time.

She nodded and told him about last night.

"Congratulations sister."He said

"Aberforth agreed?"He asked (AN-Abeforth's the other brother .just in case you didn't know)

"Well he didn't have a choice, now did he?"She said sneakily

"Can I give you away?"He said in a fatherly tone

"I'll let you two fight that out." she laughed

"Oh! Albus I might have forgotten to mention it but Minerva loves you too "she smiled.

"Did she tell you that?"He asked excitedly.

She nodded and left

Albus was grinning like mad. He knew how to get his true love back and he was very eager to do what he had too.

Ok that's that for now will update soon stay tuned to know who Katy is, will Minerva like her? Will she like Minerva stay tuned to find out.

And do review please!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A\N=Hey! Everybody sorry I couldn't update sooner but I couldn't help it my sister got married day before yesterday and I had lots of work this week so I apologize for the late update. Oh yeah! Roos I am seriously trying my best with the punctuations trust me I haven't used so many punctuation markings in my English paper either so it's really hard to get the hang of the whole punctuation thing but trust me I am trying the best I can and I will try to do better I promise.

I am also trying to get a beta reader for my story and also rewrite the first chapter where the matter is readable.

So for now sorry about the whole first chapter scenario please do co-operate and thank you for reading my story and do review.

Disclaimer-I don't own harry potter .if I did then MM/AD would be a cute pair and Dumbledore wouldn't be dead and the story would be completely different etc.

Anyways moving on…

Chapter 7

The next day (Sunday).

In the morning before breakfast.

Albus knocked on Minerva's door.

"Hey Minerva are you free today?" he asked kindly.

"Well... not exactly I have papers to grade and I have to make the next week schedule to prepare." she answered looking at her feet.

"Oh! That's alright, would you accompany me for breakfast." he said in a commanding voice yet trying to keep his sentence polite.

"I…I well you know, don't bother I can eat here." she replied

"But I wish for you to join Me." he said taking a step towards her, forcing her to look into his blue eyes.

She took a step behind trying to back away from his charm.

"Please." he said smiling pleadingly at her. She couldn't resist.

"Very well Albus, wait here I'll get my cloak." she sighed as she entered the room

"What the hell are you doing again Minerva he's going to break your heart again anyways?"Said her brain

"But his eyes they looked full of love, like he loves you so much every time he sees you "said her heart.

"How would you know whether he loves her or not he acted kuku before didn't he?"Asked her brain.

"Love is not how one act's it is how one repents for their mistakes done blindly, since love is blind it does not see his mistakes he repents on committing them and tries to figure a way to correct himself."Answered her heart truthfully.

"Give him another chance, he deserves it, if he wants to correct his mistake." said her heart to her.

"Minerva you have always listened to me why don't you trust me on this one also." said her brain to her.

"Because he opened up my heart again, I can see through my heart again which you blinded after my parent's death that's why I'm going to listen to my heart and not you." said Minerva to her brain (herself)

"Welcome back heart." She said smilingly to her heart (herself)

(A/N-Ok, Minerva is not mental, it's like in the cartoons when the devil and the angel show up on either side of your head and give their advice so the above conversation is something like that the heart's the angel and the brain's the bad guy .Yeah I get that type of conscious thing too and no I am quiet sane. Thank you. )

She picked up her cloak and left the room to find Albus standing there looking outside the window in the corridor.

"So where are we going?"She asked cheerfully.

He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"What? Do I look bad?"She asked him in a concerned voice trying to see her reflection in his eyes, they looked back in wonder, a moment ago she seemed so unhappy and hurt and a moment later she was the same woman he met and instantly fell in love with.

"No, no, you look as beautiful as always." he said happily as they walked towards the entrance gates of the castle.

"So where are we going?"She asked again curiously.

"You remember Aberforth my brother who was three years older to us." he said trying to make her recall who he was talking about. She nodded in understanding. She remembered Aberforth Dumbledore so well, tall built a bit shorter to Albus blue eyes small beard married to the late Angelica Johnson one of Minerva's friend. (A/N-Yeah! Aberforth's older to albus in my story)

"So...He's invited me over for breakfast at his pub in hogsmeade, it's called the hogshead for some reason, anyways he lives there with his four year old daughter so its gets lonely up there you know so Arianna and I usually go up there to meet them." he said knowingly.

They reached the gates and apparated to hogsmeade.

Albus reached the destination shortly followed by Minerva behind him.

"Walk closer." he said demandingly to her as they entered Salazar Boulevard which was the most inappropriate road in the whole of hogsmeade full of drunkards, previous death eaters and shops selling dark artifacts'.

She did what she was told yet she got very interested glances from the people in on that street because of which she felt uncomfortable.

"Hello there beautiful." said a drunkard coming right in front of her.

"Keep walking." said Albus to Minerva but the drunkard caught her hand his sharp nails digging into her soft skin. She flinched as the nails dug in dipper and created a cut from which a line of blood seeped out and fell on the ground.

Albus shook her free from the drunkards grasp which angered the drunkard even more "what do you think you're doing to my wife?"Slurred the drunkard removing his wand from his robe pocket which led Albus to remove his wand for defensive reasons. The drunkard started using abuse language to speak to Minerva which gathered a crowd of similar irrational people.

"Let me go." demanded Minerva with fury. Albus gave a soft chuckle at this the drunkard wasn't listening to the reasoning Albus was trying to give, why on earth would he listen to Minerva?

"You keep quiet woman." said the drunkard pulling her towards himself so that she fell right into his arms pressed to his body, he was trying to kiss her, she freaked out and didn't know what to do so she did the most obvious thing anyone would do in that situation she closed her lips tight, so tight that they were almost not visible, the drunkards lips were only a few centimeters away when he got the hardest punch of his life right on his lips which knocked him right into the wall on the opposite side of the street from where he was standing, the blow actually knocked some of his yellow teeth out and Minerva fell into Albus's arms he caught her around the waist so gently that she felt as if she was freely floating in the air without any support below or above her, it was Albus who had punched the drunkard to the other side of the street. He gently put her down on her feet and guided his hand around her waist and slowly pushed her ahead to move forward and not wait there anymore they crossed Salazar Boulevard coming out into the safer side of hogsmeade.

"Are you hurt?"He asked her calmly.

"Shouldn't you be asking that to the drunkard?"She asked jokingly.

"I asked you." he said a bit flustered.

"So, angry?"She asked, pulling his leg.

"Isn't it obvious, What if the cut you got on your hand is septic? What if the poison spreads? What you get fever? What if…?"He said stopping to face her.

She giggled and said "Albus I am an auror, come on I can't be that delicate now can I?"

"You are for me "he mumbled.

"Sorry, I couldn't catch that."She said lovingly.

"You know you're so much like Katy." he said flinching inwardly at the end of the sentence.

"Oh, am I?"She said trying to bite the anger in her statement.

"Ah, here we are, hogshead." he said cheerfully trying change the subject.

He entered the pub followed by Minerva.

"Uncle Al. What are you doing here today?" demanded a girl with blue eyes she was about four or five years old she was wearing a dress which had a kitten playing with a ball of yarn. The girl's eyes shifted from Albus to Minerva.

"Who's this with you?"She asked in the cute girl voice.

As Albus was going to introduce Minerva to her she cut him.

"Is she your girlfriend? Daddy, daddy, Uncle Al's got a girlfriend, he's got a girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend……."she giggled loudly and kept repeating the word girlfriend.

She shifted to talk to Minerva.

"Hi! Are you his girlfriend? Since when do you know each other? Are you going to get married to him like aunt Arianna is going to get married to Uncle Alastor? I am going to be their flower girl; can I be your flower girl too when are you going to get married?"Asked the little girl all in one breathe.

"Are we going to honeydukes today? I can show you the sweets that make him go mmm…I like this one, no this one's better." she added giggling.

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Katy, I like bossing over my Uncle, and I'll give you tips on it for a galleon." said the little girl with a toothy grin.

"What's your name?"She asked Minerva politely.

But Minerva didn't respond, Katy, Katy was a four year old. She felt so guilty to think that Albus would dump her like that after all the promises he had made of the undying love for her when they had made love the other night.

"Hey do you have a name or not?"Pouted the four year old

"Katy please be polite, she's older to you." said Albus

This snapped Minerva out of her trance.

"My name is Minerva, dear." said Minerva looking sweetly at Katy not wanting to look up at Albus.

"Can I call you Aunt Minnie then?" She asked pleadingly.

"You know Aunt Minnie I think I have seen you in a picture with my mommy." she said.

"Have you sweet heart?"Smiled Minerva

"You know, Uncle Al told me a secret about my mommy, I'll tell you if you won't tell anyone." said Katy shyly.

"I promise I won't." said Minerva in a serious tone wondering what Albus had told the child about.

"Uncle Al told me that Mr. Merlin the one who lives way up in the sky called my mommy for a very important mission that's why she's not with Daddy and me. But I wish she was .I wish Mr. Merlin had chosen someone else instead of my mommy I really miss her I wish I had seen her properly and not from the pictures." concluded Katy sadly. Minerva looked up at Albus with understanding and smiled.

"You know honey the ones who love us never really leave us you'll always find them right here." said Minerva to Katy placing her hand on the left side of Katy's chest (A/N-yes it's taken from harry potter 3my favorite movie out of all the five till now.)

Katy looked up at Minerva and then turned to Albus who nodded for some reason and she hugged Minerva who hugged her back.

"Uncle Al she's hurt." squealed Katy pulling Minerva's arm into her little hands. Albus remembered that she had got hurt because of the previous episode between the drunkard and her.

Albus did a healing charm with his wand which filled in the cut.

"Thank you." said Minerva politely. Albus smiled back at her.

"Albus."Said Aberforth happily coming into view.

"Aberforth."Said Albus in reply to his brother's happy tone.

"My apologies to you for my delay." He said politely to Albus

"And who would this charming lady be?" Added Aberforth charmingly.

"Oh! Sorry, where are my manners? Abe meet Minerva McGonagall "said Albus.

"Your manners, didn't you spill them yesterday uncle when you spilled all the chocolate sauce on the woman in honeydukes and then hid your face carried me on your shoulder and ran out of the shop without apologizing." tattled the four year old.

Minerva giggled at that.

"That was supposed to be our secret Kat's, something not to be tattled to the whole world." said Albus.

"But I didn't tell anyone except Daddy, Aunt Minnie, Aunt Ari and Uncle Alastor. I swear." said Katy as they all sat down for breakfast.

"Exactly, you told everyone." he said.

"Did not" she said.

"Did too" he said.

"Did not" she whined.

"Did too" he said.

"You told Minerva." he said

"Well that because she's your girlfriend and you're going to marry her." she said in an obvious tone.

"Who told you that I am his girlfriend Katy"asked Minerva.

"Well, it's obvious isn't it, he's never got a girl to breakfast with dad and me and he can't hide anything from aunt Ari and dad and he flooed yesterday telling dad that he was going to get his girlfriend over for breakfast and that he made a stupid mistake and he wanted to correct himself and that he loved her too much to lose her and that he'd go into a shell if he did. I heard it, really." tattled Katy again.

"That's enough Kat's." said Aberforth warningly.

"You little snitch, come here." said Albus jumping from his seat to catch Katy but she was too fast she ran a great length of the dining hall

"You can't catch me Uncle Al, your too slow." said Katy laughing. When Albus apparated in front of her and caught her in his arms.

At first Minerva thought that he was going to beat the child but then she heard her laughter and realized he was only tickling her.

"Not that Uncle Al please, I won't tattle to anyone again, hahahah, I promise please, please." laughed Katy. He finally stopped tickling her

"I love you Uncle Al, you're the best." said Katy kissing her uncle on the cheek

"My brother still acts like an eight year old." said Aberforth disapprovingly to Minerva.

"Katy come on help Daddy in the kitchen "said Aberforth loudly to Katy.

"Coming da."Said Katy and she ran into the kitchen with Aberforth.

Albus went next to Minerva he looked really messed up with his little wrestling match with his niece.

"She's really adorable, so much like angelica." said Minerva recalling her friend and Katy's mother.

"Are you still jealous of her?"Asked Albus resting his forehead on hers so that their nose's touched.

She kissed him passionately on his lips which made him moan slightly when she broke the kiss.

"Minerva, I am in love with you." said Albus slowly.

"Really?"She asked.

"Really." he said and kissed her again this time she didn't break up but continued to kiss him till she was out of breath.

""I think… I know that I am in love with you." she replied to his kiss

They both bid goodbye to Katy and Aberforth and left for the castle but this time Albus was careful enough not to take his only true love through the dingy Salazar Boulevard.

A/N-that s it for now will update soon anyways I hope you like it please do review please .tell me if you like Katy or not (snakenliontwins??)Tell me please I'll appreciate your reviews


End file.
